Abraham Van Helsing
Professor Abraham Van Helsing is the main antagonist in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. He is a famous monster slayer and is Ericka's great-grandfather. Abraham has achieved a level of immortality, and manages to keep on living thanks to his kale diet and self-made modifications to his body. However, later he abandons his life as a monster hunter and accepts monsters. Appearance Abraham wears a blue turtleneck shirt, with a white lab coat. He also sports tan pants supported by a large brown buckle. In addition he also wears shiny black gloves and boots. Abraham also has blonde hair with side whiskers, and a large hairdo resembling horns. Later in the movie his entire body is a robot except for his head and arms, his hair is now white, and he runs on wheels. He has a train whistle on his back that whistles when he gets angry. Personality Abraham is a legendary monster hunter and the arch nemesis of Dracula. Unlike his granddaughter, Ericka, old man makes his hatred towards monsters open and known. Hates monsters, gets angry easy. Also Abraham is very persistent. During his youth he would spend countless attempts in trying to defeat Dracula, but he never stood a chance. These failures didn't discourage him though, as he would continue to try again and again. Over a century later his grudge and hatred towards Dracula still remained. Biography Early Life Sometime in the 19th century, Abraham Van Helsing was born into a family famous for hunting monsters. It's members believed that monsters were disgusting and dangerous. Van Helsings had already been well known through out Transylvania for centuries by the time Abraham rose to the rank of monster hunter. During the late 19th century, Abraham came across the famous vampire, Count Dracula. He vowed to destroy the count and all other monsters. Train ride In 1897 Abraham boards a train traveling to Budapest in search of monsters on board. He introduces himself to the passengers of the train and explains how his family has spent centuries protecting humanity from the evils of monsters kind. Having spotted the monsters, who bad been disguised as humans, Van Helsing lures them into giving themselves away by lighting a match directly in front of Frankenstein's face, causing him to freak out and expose the monsters on board, scaring them off the train. Abraham chases Dracula and the other monsters to the roof of the train where he aims his tesla rifle at them. Dracula pushes his friends off the train into the nearby woods for their safety, and faces off against his enemy. He mocks Van Helsing, reminding him that none of his ancestors have ever been able to defeat him. Abraham takes aim at the count, but before he can fire, Dracula transforms into a mouse. Abraham got knocked to a wall as the train goes under a tunnel, while Dracula flees. Life on the Chase Nevertheless, Abraham vowed that he would destroy Dracula and all other monsters even if it was the last thing he ever did. He began to spend the remainder of the 19th century hunting Dracula. Despite his persistence and ambition, Abraham was never able to succeed in defeating the vampire, as he was constantly outsmarted by him and each of his attempts were met with failure. During his final attempt at killing Dracula, Abraham was knocked into the sea. Eventually he gave up trying to kill his enemy, accepting the conclusion that no mortal human could defeat him, but his hatred towards him and other monsters never went away. Abraham began to research an ancient device that belonged to the lost city of Atlantis. This artifact destroyed an entire civilization of monsters. He wanted to dedicate his life to find this device, and use it to finally destroy the monsters. Old man used his ship «The Legacy» to sail across the ocean in order to find Atlantis. As the years passed, Abraham's body began to fail him. With the help of a kale diet and modifications to his body, he was able to continue living. Eventually sometime during the 21st century Abraham finally found Atlantis. He quickly began working on a plan to destroy the monsters with the help of his great-granddaughter, Ericka. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Abraham devises a plan to set up a monster cruise on board his ship to lure the monsters to Atlantis where he would finally destroy them. With luck on his side, the monsters took the bait. Mavis, having seen a commercial for the cruise, planned a vacation on board Abraham's ship. Unaware of the dangers on board. Cruise Abraham is seen second on the cruise, when Ericka goes into a secret room in the lower decks of the ship. He is now almost completely mechanized to avoid death and it is revealed he is Ericka‘s great-grandfather and that he has plans to destroy the monsters. Cruise deck Abraham is seen again when he is talking to his great-granddaughter through a pipe, when the two werewolves see them talking they get tranquilized and locked in a room so that they cant tell the others about what the captain and old man want to do. Atlantis Abraham is seen for the last time in Atlantis where he shoves away the DJ and plays a magical piece that hypnotizes a friendly kraken that lives near the island into destroying everything. Later he slips into a deep crack made my the Kraken but is saved by Dracula despite his efforts to destroy him. Category:Characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Villains Male Characters Category:Sony Pictures characters